PS I Loathe You my version
by KaytieWrites18
Summary: The drama that Massie and co. face after the boyfast ends. Here's a hint: it involves boys, fashion, and gossip. Duh!
1. Chapter 1

Eighth grade is about to be the Clique's most exciting and scandal-filled year yet! Just look what's happening to…

Massie Block: Massie is excited to finally get down to business: it's time to find a boyfriend! And she has her eye on one guy in particular – the very cute and newly made-over Dempsey. Unfortunately, Claire's LBR friend Layne is crushing on him too, and one thing's for sure – when it comes to guys, Layne isn't afraid to get her un-manicured hands dirty.

Dylan Marvil: Dylan was so on board with the boyfast, but is she ready for a boy_fest_? Signs seem to be pointing to no – Dylan's having trouble getting interested in any new guys. Right now, the only guy she's interested is her MIA summer love – a pro tennis star with a heart of gold. But how can Dylan win the love of a famous hottie when she feels fatter than Oprah?

Kristen Gregory: Kristen's still power-crushing on surfer guy Dune, but Massie does _not_ approve. Kristen knows the way to change her mind will be getting Dune an endorsement with the hot new brand WaveWear, but Dune's not into the idea. Now Kristen has to change his mind before the Fall Ball – because taking a non-rich, non-famous date would be social suicide.

Alicia Rivera: Alicia and Josh are still together, and one of BOCD's hottest couples. However, if anyone finds out Alicia's big, bad, secret, it could start the whole school buzzing – and Alicia would be deader than the leggings-and-tunics trend.

Claire Lyons: Cam and Claire are finally getting back together! However, there's still Cam's jealous ex-girlfriend to deal with – Olivia, who's not at all happy about Claire's comeback and will use any means necessary to win Cam back. And trying to be the fashion queen Massie wants her to be is taking some serious tolls on her stress level. What's a Florida girl to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Massie Block twirled the purple streak in her hair and sipped impatiently at her ice-blended coffee. The rest of the Pretty Committee was supposed to have shown up ten minutes ago so they could discuss strategy for the next half of the year. She glanced at her Palm Pilot, scrolling through the To-Do list for today:

Starbucks run. Caffeine will be needed for the rest of this day.

Shopping spree at Westchester Mall! Note: Convince Claire to get cute Tory Burch flats and throw away hideous x2 Keds.

Discuss boyfriend prospects. Me – Dempsey. Claire – Cam. Alicia – Josh. Kristen and Dylan – ???

Have BEST. YEAR. EVER!!

Okay, so Massie wasn't usually this perky, but after the disastrous Trailer Fiasco and Alicia's temporary betrayal, the year was finally settling down. And since she was so over Derrington and his LBR shorts obsession, she was freed up, single, and looking for the perfect boyfriends for her and the PC.

"Massie!" Claire waved at her from outside the Starbucks. She climbed out of Layne's car and hurried into Starbucks, holding up her phone triumphantly. "Guess who just texted me!"

"Cam?" Massie asked dryly. "For the sixth time today?" Truth be told, it was gratifying to see Claire finally cheering up, even if the Cam + Claire luv-fest was getting a little sickening.

Claire showed her the text message screen. It read:

**CamTheMan**: can't wait 2 see u tonight! xo cam

"He signed it 'XO,'" Claire sighed.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Um, today is Friday."

Claire looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"So, tonight is our Friday night sleepover. Remember the rules? No canceling to hang out with boyfriends!"

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot!" She opened up her phone again and started texting Cam. A minute later she looked up with a frown. "Our plans are off. I hope you're happy." She slumped down in the cushy armchair, looking dejected.

"Quite." Massie smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Ok, now where the hell are Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan? It's four-fifteen."

"They're probably just stuck in traffic," Claire sighed. She looked down at her phone again, but Massie snatched it away.

"Kuh-_laire_! There is nothing cute about getting all mopey and stalkerish over some boy! Besides, you see Cam every day. A little mystery is the best thing for your relationship," she advised, repeating what she always read in her mom's magazines. "It intrigues guys."

"Whatevs." Claire was clearly in a bad mood, and Massie gave up on her. She reached into her Louis Vuitton and double-checked her texts. Still nothing. What had happened to the rest of the PC?

Meanwhile…

Alicia Rivera shushed Kristen and Dylan as she flipped open her phone and dialed Dean's number. Her driver was MIA, and the three girls were supposed to have been at Starbucks ten minutes ago.

"He-lo? Dean? Okay, where are you?"

The other girls were silent, listening to her conversation.

"A flat tire?" Alicia's perfect mouth dropped open. "Well, fix it! Twenty minutes? But Dean…" The girls watched in horror as Alicia's phone beeped loudly and powered down, out of battery.

"Crap!" Alicia emitted a few more curse words as she roughly threw her iPhone back into her leopard print Ricky bag. "Massie's going to murder us." She sighed and kicked her pink Chanel flat through the mud, smearing the toe with icky scum. And icky scum was exactly what Alicia was going to feel like when Massie got hold of her.

The three girls sank down on the bench outside the Westchester Mall. They had stopped by to pick up the brand new Coach bags that everyone from Angelina Jolie to LC was carrying – adorable croc-skin satchels in every color of the rainbow. Alicia's was still in the shopping bag, but Dylan and Kristen still had theirs on their laps, hoping a passerby would comment on their ah-mazing style sense.

However, the first person to pass them by was a very pissed-off-looking Olivia Ryan. Her blond hair was tugged back in a messy ponytail and her eyes were swollen. She and Cam had broken up a week ago, and she gave off an aura of total hate every time a member of the Pretty Committee came near. When she sighted the girls, she marched over to stand in front of Alicia. "Leesh, we need to talk. Now."

"Later, ok?" Alicia whispered, noticing her friends' stares. "I'm a little busy."

"A-_leesh_-uh, come on!" Olivia pouted and stamped her foot.

"Whatevs." Alicia rolled her eyes at Kristen and Dylan so they would realize she wasn't going off with the ditsy blonde by choice. Olivia clutched her arm and yanked her off behind a Dumpster.

"Um, you know how sketchy this is, right?" Alicia tapped her foot, waiting for Olivia to start talking.

Olivia chewed on her cuticle. "Argh! I can't stop doing that!" She presented her massacred fingernails to Olivia. "Whenever I think of those two…kissing…I just gnaw at my fingernails…because it hurts too much to think about!" She wiped her eyes, even though it was obvious she wasn't crying.

"Will you just get to the point?" Alicia sighed loudly.

"Fine. IknowyoursecretandIcanuseittomakethePrettyCommitteetotallosers." She said it all in one breath.

Alicia's blood ran cold. She put on a nonchalant expression and asked, "What secret?" Of course, she knew perfectly well what Olivia was talking about.

"Remember? Back when Nina was visiting? When you and her…"

Alicia held up a warning finger. "OK, so you know my 'secret.' How, exactly, is that going to destroy the Pretty Committee?"

Olivia smiled evilly. "As soon as Massie finds out, she's totally going to make your life hell. After all, you did…" She trailed off when she noticed how pissed Alicia looked.

"What exactly is the point of making Massie and me miserable? I didn't do anything to you!" Alicia wanted to scream. But instead she said calmly, "Isn't Claire the one you're mad at? Why don't you sabotage her instead and leave me alone?"

"Duh. This plan is, like, total genius!" Olivia boasted. "If you and Massie fight, then all the info is going to come out, and the whole school will find out you're a total double-crosser. The PC will break up, leaving Claire totally friendless and vulnerable. Then I can win Cam back. It's completely simple."

"How can I…prevent this?" Alicia asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Um, simple. Break Cam and Claire up."

Alicia's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"I totes am!" Olivia squealed. "I know, right? It's so, like, diabolical!"

Alicia was so pissed she almost started shaking. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Expose Claire for the utter dork she is. You're the smart one. I'll leave it up to you." Olivia turned on her Jimmy Choos and swept away. "Good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

Kristen crossed her legs and flipped open her phone. No new text messages, proclaimed the screen, unforgiving. Fine. It was obviously time to take matters into her own hands. She opened up a new text message screen and began to type.

**KristenGreg22**: hey dune.

A minute later, a reply came back.

**SurfTheWaves**: hey kristen.

**KristenGreg22**: we haven't talked in 4ever.

**SurfTheWaves**: not since summer. i miss u.

Kristen almost had a squeal fit. He missed her?

**KristenGreg22**: miss you too. so where are u now?

**SurfTheWaves**: bali. sum brand offered me a contract w/them to endorse them.

**KristenGreg22**: omg! what brand?

**SurfTheWaves**: wavewear. have u heard of them?

Kristen's mouth dropped open. Dune had been offered an endorsement for WaveWear? WaveWear was the hottest new brand to buy beachwear from. It was always in _Teen Vogue_ and had been spotted on every celebrity at the beach. Kristen's chest filled with pride picturing Dune becoming a famous surfer. Finally, she could convince Massie that Dune was the perfect guy!

**KristenGreg22**: oh my god, dune! ur going 2 get famous!

**SurfTheWaves**: yeah, well, idk if im going to take the contract.

Kristen's mouth fell open. What was he talking about? How could he not take the contract? Just then, Alicia marched back to them, looking very, very, pissed. Kristen quickly stowed her phone away, but wasn't quick enough.

Alicia's eyes widened. "You had a phone? Why didn't you tell me? I could have called Massie!"

Kristen quickly handed the phone over, not making eye contact. The truth was, she had been so busy checking her phone for texts during the wait that she hadn't wanted to hand it over. Now she was paying for it.

Alicia tapped in Massie's number and hit talk so hard her pink Essie nail polish chipped. Kristen winced.

"Massie? It's me, Alicia. Yeah, I'm sorry. Dean has a flat tire and my phone died. What? Oh, I'm calling from KRISTEN's phone." Alicia rolled her eyes at Kristen. "Yeah, Dean will be here in five minutes. K. Bye." Alicia flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Kristen with one more eye roll for good measure.

"So what did Faux-liva want?" Dylan asked, using Olivia's old nickname from seventh grade.

Alicia looked down nervously at her lap. "Just to harass me about Claire and Cam getting back together."

"Puh-lease, is she ever going to give that up?" Dylan sighed dramatically. "It's totally not your fault."

"Yeah, it's totally hers," Kristen chimed in reassuringly. "If she wasn't so annoyingly anal about her 'baby,' none of this would have happened."

Alicia tried to look reassured, but her mind was racing. She certainly didn't want her secret to get around the whole school, but Claire was her friend – albeit her nerdy, boyfriend-obsessed, Keds-wearing one. Besides, Olivia had no proof. Maybe Alicia could just deny, deny, deny until everyone was over it.

Dean drove up and honked loudly and repeatedly, waiting for the three girls to get into the car. Alicia stepped into the limo and mentally prepared for the rest of her day. How on earth was she going to avoid the wrath of Massie, break Claire and Cam up subtly, and get to the adorable new Earnest Sewn jeans before Dylan?


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia was pretty sure she was a genius. On the ride to the Westchester Mall, (which had been silent, because Massie was pissed at the three of them for being late) Alicia had figured out a master plan: make Claire think that the breakup was all her own idea. If Alicia did it subtly enough, she could totally pull the whole thing off – and Alicia was definitely good at being devious. Now, while Massie was in the dressing room of Saks trying on an armload of tops, skirts, dresses, and jeans, Alicia made her move.

"Hey Claire!" She motioned to Claire to follow her across the store to a quieter section. "Listen, we need to talk."

Claire looked at Alicia with interest. "What's wrong?"

Alicia put her best acting skills to use. Looking down at the floor, she sighed. "Claire, I don't know if I should tell you this-"

"What?" Claire's face filled with worry.

"Well…" Alicia paused as she made up a story. "I was at A Slice of Heaven last night with Josh, and I saw…I saw Cam with Olivia."

"What? No!" Claire's eyes filled with tears.

"They looked pretty cozy – he had his arm around her, and I'm pretty sure I saw them kissing."

Claire buried her face in her hands. Alicia felt horrible, but it was too late to take it back. "I can't believe he's doing this again!" she sobbed.

"It's OK." Alicia patted Claire's arm soothingly. "There are so many more fish in the sea."

"I have to talk to him." Claire pulled her phone out.

Alicia gasped. "No!" She pulled the phone from Claire's hand. "Definitely not! You never have to give that two-timing jerk the time of day again!"

Claire held on stubbornly. "You could have seen wrong. Maybe it wasn't Cam! I have to get the true story!" She hit the speed dial for Cam's number and marched away with the phone to her ear.

Cam's voicemail came on. "Hey, it's me, Cam. Leave a message and I'll call you back soon." Claire waited nervously and then left her message.

"Um…hi. It's me. Claire, I mean. Um…listen, I really need to talk with you. Can you call me back? 'Kay. Bye." She flipped the phone shut and sighed. Cam was cheating again? It had been bad enough with Nina the Spanish slut, and Nikki the camp tramp, and Alicia herself…

"Maybe it's time to give him up," she said out loud. Cam had always been the one guy she loved, but he had hurt her or cheated on her countless times. Right now, she couldn't deal with any more.

**Oooh...so much drama! Will Clam break up? And, because I forgot to put this in the first chapter: no, I do not own the Clique series. Lisi Harrison does.**

**Don't forget to review! I love all feedback people have to dish out!**


End file.
